Moonlit Moon Charm
by I shipp lizter
Summary: When the cast of Twilight: Eclipse, is transported to the twilight universe, they meet the Cullens. But how will they get back home? And how do the Cullens play such a big role? Find out as the cast starts the quest of the Moonlit Moon Charm. From Esme and Elizabeth's POV's. Partly a lizter fanfic, as well. Ratings may vary. Genre:Adventure&friendship included w/ romance and h/c.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth's POV

Damn contacts. They hurt like a bugger. We had just finished shooting for the day. We were in the middle of shooting parts of the fight scene for Eclipse. Tomorrow would be the day for shooting our stunt scenes. I put my contacts in their container and gave them back to the makeup department. I headed to my trailer, and cleaned myself up. The cast would be going out to dinner tonight. I put on a new shirt and some capri's. I washed off my makeup, and shook out my ponytail. I walked out to the front of the building, where we were shooting, and met up with Kristen, Nikki, Kellan, and, Jackson. Rob, and Taylor soon met up with us.

"Where's Peter?" Ashley asked. I looked around. Nowhere.

"Over there," Rob said, pointing his thumb behind him. Peter came around the corner of the trailers. God. Every single time I saw him, he got more handsome. I shifted uncomfortably in place as he approached. My cheeks were burning. Good Lord, I felt embarrassed. I hoped no one noticed.

"Ready to go?" Kristen asked. Everyone nodded. We planned to take our vehicles to the restaurant across Hollywood. Peter, Ashley, Jackson and I would all take on car, while Kristen, Nikki, Rob, Kellan, And Taylor would be taking another vehicle. Ashley stumbled and grabbed the side of the vehicle, I rushed over to her,

"Ashley, Are you alright?" I asked. She didn't respond. She just swayed, before falling to the ground. Jackson caught her just in time. I heard another thud, and saw Nikki, and Kristen fall, and Kellan and Rob catch them. Taylor hit the ground, No one catching him. Poor kid I thought. I looked up from Taylor. All three guys were looking at me,

"What are looking at?" I asked,

"Your next," Peter said with a little laugh. True to his words, I suddenly felt, dizzy, and crouched down. I didn't want to hit the cement if Peter were to miss me. His arms wrapped around me and everything when black.

I woke with a headache. Peter was laying on the ground next to me, and my arm was sprawled across his chest. I sat up and everyone was on the ground next to Peter and I.

"Oh, Look who's awake" Ashley said with a sarcastic tone.

"What happened?" I asked anyone who would answer. Peter began to wake up. He sat up and asked the same question.

"No idea," Kristen said, I looked at her.

"What do you mean, no idea?" I asked, we all looked at each other. Then I looked around. We were in the middle of the forest, I could hear the water rushing off in the distance. Then I heard a high pitched, perky voice, and the voice of an older male. They rushed between the trees. I looked towards the direction I heard the voice come from.

"They're all over here Carlisle," the female voice said. Carlisle? No way. I looked toward everyone else.

"You don't think we're where I think, right?" Jackson asked. I looked him in the eyes.

"Yep, we're in the Twilight Universe." I confirmed. Then the female and the man appeared. It was them. Alice, and Carlisle. They saw us in the dirt, Carlisle stopped short, when he saw me. I smiled a little, and stood up, brushing off the dirt. Everyone else di so too.

"Who are you?" he asked, wanting an answer from anyone who would give him one. Everyone introduced themselves. I was last,

"I'm Elizabeth" I said,

"My name is Carlisle, and this is Alice." he said gesturing to her.

"We know who you are" Peter spoke up. Carlisle's face twisted with confusion.

"You can come to our place and explain everything" He offered. We follow him through the forest, to the house in the middle of nowhere. I gasped in awe, at the site of it. This was the real Cullen house. He led us inside, to the living room. We sat down around the room.

"So first of all. Tell me how you came to be in the forest?" Carlisle asked sitting down. I decide I should explain my theory.

"Do believe in parallel universes?" I asked. He looked somewhat confused.

"To an extent" he stated. Good. The next part wouldn't sound as crazy.

"Well I believe we came from a parallel universe, where you guys don't exist, and your only characters in a book. We're the actors who play you guys in the movies, based off of the book." I explained

"Fascinating" Carlisle said. "What else?"

"Well...since we play you guys from a book, we know your vampires," I stated. Carlisle look taken aback. Clearly not expecting that.

"Really?" was all he asked.

"Yea, Taylor here, plays Jacob, so we know about the wolves too. In fact anything you keep from human, we know about, because its all in the books,"

"That's incredible," he said. then I thought for a minute,

"What major events have happened so far, regarding your family?" I asked. He was quiet for a minute.

"We just found out the other day, that there is a newborn army of vampires coming to kill Bella" he said. I looked toward my cast mates.

"They're at the same part where we left off filming," I told them.

"Actually, when everyone gets back from hunting, we were going to go train, in case it comes to a major fight" he said. Then I had an idea,

"This might sound crazy, but we know what happens, and we could teach you what to do, in order to win, Better" I said. Even though they were going to win, I thought we might have some fun.

"Sound good. I'm sure my family will be happy to meet you." Carlisle said. There was a moment of silence while he studied the face of each one of us, "So because you play us, in a movie, in another universe, that's why you all look like us?" He questioned, trying to understand all of this.

"Yep, Actually, anyone from this universe, has a match back in our universe." I explain.

"I see. Now I can't help but notice your eyes. They're all your original color, but they have tints of gold in them," Carlisle said,

"What!?" we all nearly shouted, we rushed over to the mirror on the wall. I looked at my eyes, and saw the gold tint among my original pale blue. "Oh my god" I said, sitting back down.

"They're coming," Alice said "Ten minutes"

Do you have any other clothes we could wear?" Nikki asked, "we're kinda covered in dirt." Then out of nowhere there was a flash of light, and 8 suitcases appeared,

"Woah, Creepy" Jackson said. Nikki didn't hesitate to grab her bag and run off to change I followed her.

"You guy are welcome to leave your things in the spare room for now," Carlisle offered.

I came back five minutes later. I was now wearing my LuLu lemon sweats, and a decent top. My hair was down and had its naturally wave to it. Everyone piled themselves back into the living room. I looked around at all the decorations, they were so pretty. I was in awe. Alice was talking to Ashley, of course. She was fascinated with how long Ashley's hair was. Peter came up behind me.

"Wanna dance" he asked. Nikki Had turned on her iPhone and had Treasure by Bruno Mars blasting through the speakers. Carlisle didn't seem to care, as he was waiting for his family to arrive. Peter pulled me to the center of the room and we started to dance, much to childish for out age, but we were having fun.

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey, you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

Peter twirled me as the chorus started. I looked at him as he sang, and raised his eyebrows at me. I laughed, it was so cute when he did that. I heard Carlisle talking to His family as they approach. I didn't care I was having to much fun dancing with this wonderful man.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme's POV

I was running back to the house with my family after our recent hunt. Carlisle and Alice had stayed home. As I neared the house I could hear music.

"What is that?" I asked Rosalie, who was running next to me.

"I don't know?" she said. we came up outside the house and Carlisle greeted, and surprisingly, stopped everyone. He kissed me on the cheek but I could tell something was up.

"We have visitor," Carlisle said. We all looked at him curiously. He explain how they were humans from another dimension, and how they knew we were vampires. They apparently played us in a movie from their dimension, and how we didn't exist there. He said they looked like us in so many ways. He took us inside and they were in the living room with Alice. She was playing with the hair of a girl who looked exactly like her. As I rounded the corner further, and saw others, each looked like my children. But in the middle of them all there was two others. One looked exactly like Carlisle, except he had brown hair. he was dancing with a woman. I gasped, She looked just like me, but she had straighter dark brown hair. They were dancing to the music coming out of a phone that was on the coffee table. He twirled her and as the song ended he pulled her close and looked into her eyes. I didn't know if anyone else saw it, but I did. The way he looked at her. He must like her. I noticed he had a ring and she didn't. I was broke out of my thought when everyone started clapping. They broke apart and turned to look at us. She must have been in as much shock as I was. No one said anything as we as across from them. Carlisle stood between us explaining everything. I tried to focus on what my husband was saying, but these humans had grabbed my attention. This Elizabeth girls looked exactly like me in the face, but nothing alike in our clothing, or hair.

"So you guys are from another dimension," Emmett said, "That's so cool!"

"Emmett," I warned him. He was getting to rowdy. Then Peter spoke to Carlisle,

"So what are we supposed to do now?" he asked. I piped in.

"You are welcome to stay here if you like. The basement has room." I offered looking at my husband, "And I'm sure we could arrange a place to sleep down there," I suggested.

"Sounds good," Carlisle said. "We can start now and then we can talk and visit later,"

"Ok," Peter said. My husband turned to us.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward. Let's go," Peter stood up.

"We'll help too. Kellan, Jackson, Rob, Taylor, come on!" he said. "We'll leave the women to visit"

The men all left and we began to talk to each other. I talked to everyone. I found out that Nikki was engaged, and that Kristen was dating Rob. I excused myself to go make some snacks for the humans. I was trying to decide what to make when Elizabeth walked in.

"So you like to cook?" She asked.

"I loved to cook when I was human. Not as much anymore. But with Bella always here I keep my skills up," I said. "Would you like anything?" I offered.

"I guess, What do you have?" she asked. I dug in the fridge. I bought some vegetables and dip for Bella yesterday.

"How about some veggie snacks?" I asked.

"Sure" she said, and smiled. She bounded over to the counter and grabbed a knife.

"You don't have to that" I said. I wasn't going to make my guest cook for herself.

"It's alright,' she said, cutting a cucumber, " I love to cook too," Then she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"I guess its kinda funny that in our world I play a vegetarian vampire, and in real life, I'm a vegetarian." She said and chuckled.

"Really? I was a vegetarian as a human too," I said.

"Well. Stephenie sure didn't mention that when she wrote the books," She said, she put the food on a plate, and the dip in the middle of the plate. "We should talk later," She said as we took the food to the living room.

"That would be nice" I said. I visited with everyone else, until some of them decide to go to bed. Alice and Rosalie, talked with Nikki, and Kristen. Peter and Carlisle were deep into a conversation about the humans world. Jackson, Kellan, and Jasper were talking. Taylor went to bed, along with Ashley, and Bella went home for the night. Edward and Emmett went out for a hunt. I cleaned my self up for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth's POV

I was cleaning myself up and there was a knock at the bathroom door. I threw on my pyjama top and bottoms, and opened the door. Peter was standing there.

"My turn," he said. smiling. He went in. I decide to go find Esme.

I found her in her room. She was sitting at a vanity in the corner. Surprisingly, she had put pyjamas on to. They looked nice, Fluffy long pants, and a t-shirt.

"Hello," She said, "I'll just be a minute," she said, going into the bathroom attached to her room. I looked around the room. It was so pretty. King sized bed, walk in closet, And the walls were covered with so many beautiful paintings, and pictures, There was a large floor to ceiling window as well. I looked at all the paintings. She was so talented. Why couldn't I be like that? I heard the bathroom door opened, and I looked over my should as she came out. She had brushed out her carmel hair. I turned back to admire one of her paintings.

"Your so talented" I complimented, as she came to stand beside me. I noticed she was a little taller than me. It made sense. Stephenie said Esme was 5' 6". I was only 5' 3".

"Thank you" she said. "I painted that, 20 years ago. I was out hunting and saw the sunset and just had to paint it," she explained. I turned and noticed a 9x13 picture frame of the wall. I moved closer, and saw it was a wedding picture,

"Wow," I said as I looked even closer. "Is this you and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yea. 1921," She said.

"Its so pretty," I said,

"You know, Edward put almost all of it together." she said, sitting down on the bed.

"No, I didn't. Stephenie really didn't go very deep into the Cullen human lives. Its a shame, Everyone in our universe always wanted to know more." I said, sighing. "I never really got to know my character" I sat down on the bed across from her, leaning against one of the pillows.

"Well, your character is sitting right infront of you... Ask away" She said. I looked at her,

"Really?" I asked. I didn't want to ask questions that would upset her.

"Yea, anything you wanna know," she said.

"Ok. Well, I've always really wanted to know what the early 1900's were like." I said.

"Well it was pretty great. I lived on a farm, so lots of chores. My sister and I... would have races to see who could do them faster," she paused and laughed a little, then continued, "I went to the local school. It was a surprise that my parents could even afford to sent me, with the fact that money was hard to make. That's why I wanted to be a school teacher. It made more money than a day labourer, like my parents. And don't get me started on how expensive weddings were," she said, looking down. No doubt remembering her human marriage. "And train tickets, and...baby..clothes" I could tell she was upset, by her voice. That poor baby. It was hard to watch this. She looked like she was about to cry. I moved closer to her and rubbed her arm. She looked up at me and sniffled, "You know he-" I cut her off. I wasn't going to put her through this.

"It's ok, I know...what..happened" I said. She looked up at me before starting to cry. She put her head down on my shoulder, and I hugged her.

"William" I hear her silently moan.

"It's Ok," I soothed her. I knew Jasper was up to something, because I could feel her pain. Where was Carlisle? He would know what to do. I turned my head, and yelled out the open door, "Carlisle!" I didn't have to yell very loudly for him to hear me. I rubbed Esme's back as she continued to cry. Carlisle was upstairs in less than 5 seconds. He saw Esme crying, and wrapped her up in her arms.

"It's alright, sweetie... Sssshhhh..." he soothed her just as I did. It was hard to see her like this. I mean I literally watching myself cry. It was weird and painful at the same time. As Carlisle soothed her, I quietly snuck out of the room. I went down to the basement. I noticed the clock read 2 am. Wow, it was later than I thought. I quietly walked through the dark over the my bed. Ironically everyone was with their acting partner. I notice Peter was sitting on the edge of the pull out bed from the couch. He was sitting in to moonlight, twirling something in his fingers. it caught the glint of the moon, before he tossed it on the floor. I watched it roll and land at the edge of the light on the floor. His wedding ring. I walked over and sat next him.

"Hey" I said, he turned to look at me.

"Hey, Liz. How was the visit with yourself?" he joked.

"Well, long story short, I made her cry." I said, ashamed. Peter put his arm around me,

""what happened?" he asked.

"I mentioned the baby and upset her," I lied. I couldn't tell him the truth. He just wouldn't understand.

"It's ok, it was an accident," There was a moment of silence before I spoke up,

"Peter? Do you think we'll ever get home?" He looked at me.

"I hope we do," he said. I rested my head on his shoulder. Suddenly there was a shimmer in the moonlight and right before our eyes, a note appeared on the floor. Peter picked it up. I took it and unfolded it, there was a letter written inside:

_Twilight Cast,_

_You shall return home, but not the same way you came. The Twilight Universe has supernatural in it. Therefore, magic exists here too. There is only one way home,_

_Feel their ways. Truly understand how they feel and what the went through. Gain it, and your way home will piece together. Bond. That is truly the way to earn you way home. As you bond you will be rewarded with a charm. Collect all 8 pieces. Don't worry, Taylor's not part of this. Each of you must find one charm. When there is a full moon, piece the charms together. The moonlight will take you home. As a bonus, you get to keep the transportation charms. You may come and go as you please. _

_Elizabeth - for feeling Esme's pain about her baby, you have earned the first charm, and the base for each piece. Congratulations. _

_P.s- Stick with the Cullens if you don't wanna die. Dying is not an option. It won't take you home. So don't try it. You will, over time, gain abilities to adapt to being around vampires. Example: Wondering why they don't I even think about the idea of killing you. Your blood has no appeal. Tasteless, and unsatisfying. it would be pointless for any one of them, or an vampire to kill you. Food is necessary, sleep is but not as much. Skin: unpenatrable by vampires, speed is there too. the eyes will help you see what the Cullens see. Try not to alter the chain of events. Any major event that is disturbed, will not end well._

_Also, no worries, time in your world will not go on with out you. When you return, you will be back in the parking lot, as if you never left._

_Remember you may only get home by moonlight, so choose you days wisely. Forks is cloudy place. I wish you good luck, and hope to see you back in your universe soon._

_- Twilight Universe._

I put down the note, and there in the moonlight was a golden charm and what looked like the base for it all. I picked it up and looked at Peter.

"No. Way" I said, "This is how we get home, not cool." Peter read over the note again." I sat down on the edge of the bed, and fit the charm piece into the correct space. It glowed before it sealed itself into place. This was insane. But the only was home...

"So let me get this straight", I said, sitting in bed next to Peter, "We have to find some magical charms by making the Cullens upset, or something, then we're rewarded with charms that will eventually take us home?" I asked him,

"Pretty much," he said. I couldn't believe this and neither would anyone else. I snuggled up under the quilt. We might be here for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Esme's POV

At 10am Peter and Elizabeth gathered everyone in the basement for a meeting. The explained how last night they received a magical note from the universe and that they had to collect magic charms to get home. They explained that they got defensive vampire abilities to keep them alive while they were here. Afterwards, Elizabeth took me aside.

"Are you ok, I mean from last night?" she asked.

"Ya, I'm alright, its a come and go sort of thing" I told her. She seemed relieved.

"That's good," she said.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I offered. We never did get to finish talking last night.

"Sure" she said. We got cleaned up, and ran to the border line. We walked and talked along the line, as we went from one end of the territory to the other.

"So Elizabeth?" This may seem like a strange question, but...Do you..like Peter?" I asked her, kind of embarrassed. she looked at me.

"Well, he's a really nice friend and we've been acting in the movies as husband and wife now for almost 3 years, so I guess you could say we have a special friendship,' she said.

"You know that's not what I mean," I said. We slowed our walk to just a slower pace.

"Well... I guess I like him...He's very sweet, and kind," she said looking at the ground.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," I told her, "And I see it there. He likes you back,"

"Well, oh well. Who cares, He's married with 3 kids anyway." she said, looking up again. We stopped and sat on a fallen tree.

"So that means you do like him then?" I asked to check,

"No... I freakin' love him. He's the best." she said, looking me in the eyes. then she looked down again, "You know... I still remember the first time I met him. God... it was like love at first sight, I tell ya'," she scoffed, and then continued, "But the one scene we shot, for a flashback...no, actually two. Now that's when I was sure." she said,

"What was the scene?" I asked, curious.

"Well, actually it was your transformation, it ended up being a deleted scene. But it was still cute. I had all this pale makeup on, and I was laying in this room, decorated to be like a 1920's hospital room... And I was on this cot, and Peter walked in," she paused to laugh, "All doctored up in his costume. And he bent over me...And kissed my neck." she paused to laugh again, but even I could hear the scoff in it. My hand came up to my scar, and rubbed it. I remembered when Carlisle bit me. But unlike Elizabeth, it was no acting. I lowered my hand, and looked at her,

"What was the other time?"

"Also, another deleted scene,... I was in a harness, and it was attached to a crane above me... and I stood on the edge..of this...40 foot...drop. The whole point... I guess.. was to step off the edge... and the rope would free fall... until ten feet from the bottom, and then lock up, and that would be the scene...And before the director, called action...Peter...came up behind me," Another scoff with a laugh," and he wrapped his arms around me, and... and just quietly whispers in... my ear, 'Don't jump, Esme.' , ...and I just turn around and stare into his eyes, and... I struggle against my will, to kiss him. But instead... I do the stupid move.. and say 'its part of it all, I have to'. Anyway...I totally ruined that scene," As she told her story some of the faint memories of my life played briefly in my head. It also looks that at some points she was about to cry.

"That was really sweet" I said. "But that doesn't change the fact that you refuse to go after what you want,"

"I just don't think my fairytales gonna come true this time round," she said. I looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't think mine would either. My fairytale kingdom was a living nightmare. But it all change...Because of love." I told her, "Love is a powerful thing Elizabeth," she looked at the ground then me again.

"So what your saying is, 'I'll work out. Somehow'" I said, quoting her. She laughed.

"It will,"


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth's POV

Esme and I walked back to the house. We were greeted at the door by Kristen.

"Elizabeth, something happened with the charm base while you were gone," she said, grabbing my hand, and dragging me into the living room. Everyone was gathered around the base, which was on the table. I pushed my was into the group, and Esme wiggled her way next to me. I looked at the base. It looked just as it did. the last time I saw it, but I looked closer and there was an in scripture where there were no charms, I picked up the base and examined the words. They were in German. I translated them aloud,

"Mystery help charm gained. One less person needed." I said. At my words, another charm appeared and the words disappeared. I looked at Esme. I knew why the mystery charm appeared.

"What was that about?" Kellan asked. I shrugged. Only Esme and I would know.

"You know German?" Alice asked, clearly surprised.

"Yea, I starred in another movie, called Sweet Land. I had to learn German for my role." I told her.

"Cool" Esme said. Then Carlisle spoke up,

"I think we should go do some training," he suggested. We all agreed, changed into something that we could fight in. We went into a clearing far behind the Cullen's house. We listened as Jasper and Carlisle explained how we would be fighting.

"Wait" Peter interjected, "We'll be fighting to?" he said with disbelief.

"I don't see why not. You do have the ability to fight them off" Carlisle told us. I thought it would be fun. But I was worried about the possibility that we could alter an event. I thought for a minute, the battle would happen, as long as we won it would be ok. Most of us all paired up, I was going to as Nikki if she wanted to go against me, but Peter grabbed my arm and dragged me to the sidelines.

"What the hell?" I said when he let go of my arm.

"You need to sit for now. Your to anxious to fight Liz" and with that he, went to fight with Jasper. I sat on the tail gate of a truck. Esme slowly walked over and sat next to me.

"Is Carlisle making you sit out?" I asked her. She sighed,

'Yes, I get a go eventually," she said. How could she seem happy still? I knew she wouldn't.

"Esme, I hate to spoil it for you, but no, you won't get a turn. Remember, I know you as well as I know myself. Your not a fighter, and everyone knows it," I told her. She looked at me.

"I know, I don't like to fight. But I will if I have to protect my family." she said,

"That doesn't change the fact that you won't get a chance to fight. Remember that your part of a book, and I know that the whole idea is to sit you out. no practice means no reason to fight. Its all part of their idea," I explained to her.

"What should we do?" she asked. I had the perfect idea.

"If they won't train us, then I'll train you. We learned vampire fighting sequences for filming, so know what they're learning over there." I said. She smiled,

"Ok, that sounds good," she said. We walked over to an area a little further away from the group. Esme and I stood opposite each other. Fighting myself, this would fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Esme's POV

I stood opposite Elizabeth. We were about ten feet from each other.

"Ready?" she asked,

"I guess," I said. I crouched down a bit ready to take what was about to come.

"Now, I'm gonna charge you, and you have to do something that will either, stall, distract, or almost kill me. Remember what Jasper said. Don't go for the obvious kill. If I expect that you're gonna tear my head off, I have a split second to break free. Got it?" she asked me, after explaining it to me.

"I hope so," I said, unsure.

"Ok," she said, crouching, like me. Then she charged at me. Only at normal human speed, But it was enough to make me flinch, and in a millisecond, Elizabeth had her arms around my neck. She let go of me and looked at me.

"And now your dead. What happened?" she asked sympathetic.

"I just can't fight you. Why do you deserve to be punched, when you didn't do anything,?" I questioned her. She tipped her head sideway a little. "I can't fight without getting angry for a reason' I told her.

"Then get angry at me," she said.

"How?" I asked her,

"Pretend I'm someone you hate. Someone who hurt who. And you just really wanna hit me because of what I did, or said," she told me.

"Like who?" I asked her. She thought for a minute, but I came up with my own answer, "Charles," I snarled under my breath.

"That works," Elizabeth said, and ran back ten feet. We both crouched down again. "Ready?" she asked again. I lowered my head and looked at the ground. When I looked up, my vision of Elizabeth had been replaced with a blurry vision of Charles,

"Ready!" I said, I was going to take this stupid memory person, down. 'Charles' charged at me and I remembered it was Liz, so I didn't kill her. But I still wanted to take down this person replacing her. I charged and met Liz half way. She swung a fist from the left, then right, then from below my chin. I dodged two and blocked the last one, grabbing her arm and twisting around behind her. I went to put my arm around her neck, but she twisted around and threw her elbow at me. I blocked it, and then another punch. I tried again to get behind her, but planned it out this time. When she turned to face me, my right arm blocked her punch, and I floored her with my left hand, near her throat. "Dead!" I shouted at her. It felt good to win. She looked up at me.

"Nice one," she said, clearly impressed. I helped her up. "Wanna go again?" she asked,

"Sure," I said, and we paced out ten feet again. We charged at each other again. This time, after a few blocks and punches, I managed to get her in a head lock, I tightened my hold, "Your dead," I said, before letting go of her. We decided to try once more. This time I was able to take her down without picturing Charles. I was proud of myself, and Liz was too.

"Lets go once more, but lets get some attention this time," she suggested.

"Ok" I said. It was a good idea. Show everyone how good we were. We moved closer to the group, paced out, and crouched,

"Ready Esme?" Elizabeth said with an over dramatic tone. Everyone looked towards us.

"Ready," I said. She charged at me, as everyone watched. I saw the curiousness and worry in Carlisle's eyes, but turned my head and charged Liz. We managed to pull of a pretty impressive fight off, but I managed to floor her after 45 seconds. "Dead" I said, and helped her up.

"That was a good run," she said, "You are a worthy opponent"

"As are you" I said. We shook hands, for show, and faced the group. Carlisle walked over, and hugged me,

"I guess I owe you an apology" He said, looking at me.

"Apology accepted" I said, kissing his cheek. We walked away to the rest of the group. I turned over my shoulder to look at Elizabeth, "Thank you" I mouthed.

"Your welcome," she mouthed back. Thanks to her I would be able to fight alongside my family.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth's POV

Today was the day that the newborns were coming. Everyone was trying to put in extra practice time, Esme and I especially. Everyone was currently lined up, along the far edge of the clearing. Nikki was the furthest to the right, then Kellan, Ashley, Jackson, Peter and Me, and Rob and Kristen. Then Esme, with Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie was the furthest to the right. Taylor was at the at the house so he wouldn't get hurt.

"One minute," I heard Alice say. We all stood quietly as the newborns neared. They burst into the clearing, and we all charged. I locked in on a target, and smashed their head as I ran by, spotting my next newborn. This one was smarter, and threw several punches at me. I got behind it and tore its head off. I heard Esme scream as a newborn got its arms around her. my instinct was to run over and help her, but Carlisle got there first, tearing off the newborns head and running off with a somewhat stunned Esme. I turned and saw another vampire coming at me and I braced myself. But a big brown wolf snatched the newborn right out of nowhere and tore it in two. The wolf didn't even stop to look at me, before running after another newborn. I saw Carlisle and Esme corner a small, female, newborn. I rushed over to see why they were stalling to kill her.

"What are you doing!?" I asked.

"We can't kill her. She innocent. She said she doesn't want to fight, and surrendered" Esme told me. The newborn looked up at us,

"What are you two gonna do with me?" she asked, clearly frightened. Two? Threre was three of us standing here. How could she not see that Esme and I looked alike?

"You will come with us, for now" Carlisle said. They moved away from the girl, and she relaxed a little.

"Come with us Child," Esme said. They began to lead her towards the group, who were now burning all the dismembered limbs. Jasper freaked when he saw the girl, but Carlilsle told him to relax because she surrendered.

"What is your name child?" Esme asked the girl softly,

"Bree. Bree Tanner." she said, still scared.

"The Volturi will be here in five minutes," Aliced warned.

"You guys need to go back to the house," Carlisle told the cast, "We can't take any risks with the Volturi," Everyone turned to leave, but I stopped them.

"Hold up," I said, "Did anyone notice how Bree doesn't realise there are look alikes?" I questioned the vampires.

"No. I never did," Carlisle said, he turned to Bree, "Bree, how many people do you see here?" he asked. Bree looked confused, but answered.

"Six" Carlisle turned back to me.

"She can't see you," he said. "or hear you"

"So that means the Volturi and the wolves can't see us either," I said.

"Never mind that, We'll discus it later" Carlisle said. Then I heard a noise behind me, and a grey wolf was attacking a newborn. I recognized it to be Leah. Then the brown wolf from earlier, Jacob, jumped in and tackled the newborn, only to be crushed several seconds later. Jacob was now lying there screaming in pain. Carlisle rushed over, as well as Edward who had just shown up with Bella to witness the scene. Some of the Quileute boy carried Jacob away, the Volturi appeared seconds later.


	8. Chapter 8

Esme's POV

I watched as the Volturi came through the trees. I moved to stand next to my husband, and Elizabeth stood to my left. They approached, and lowered their hoods. Aro had sent Jane, Alec, Demitri, and Felix.

"Impressive," Jane said with a smirk. "Its not often we're rendered unnecessary"

"If you had arrived a half hour earlier, you could have fulfilled your purpose," Edward stated. Jane stared him down.

"Pity," she said. Then she looked around us. "You missed one,"

"We offered her an existence in exchange for her surrender," Carlisle said.

"That wasn't yours to offer" Jane spoke in a dark tone. She lock eyes with Bree, "Who created you?" Jane asked. Bree was silent, but dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. "Why did you come?" Jane asked her as she continued to torture her,

"You don't have to do that, she tell you anything," I spoke up. Bree stopped screaming, as Jane quit her torture. Bree spoke up.

"I don't know, Riley wouldn't tell us, He said our thought weren't safe,"

"her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her," Edward said. Then Carlisle said,

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?"

"Of course," Then She looked at Bella, "Caius will be interested to know she's still human,"

"The date is set," Bella said, trying to defend herself. Jane looked back at Bree,

"Take care of that Felix. I'd like to go home,". Felix walked past Carlisle and I, straight towards Bree. I hid my face in Carlisle's chest as I heard the innocent screams of the girl being killed.

We got back to the house, and waited for Carlisle and Bella to return from Jacob's place. When they did, everyone sat down in the living room.

"So apparently, Bree, the Volturi, or the wolves couldn't see you guys," Carlisle said, looking at each one of the cast, "But how come we can see you?"

"I have an idea of what's going on," Peter said, "I think that because only you guys have met your 'double' from our dimension, is the reason you are able to see us. So until Taylor and Jacob meet, Jacob won't be able to see us. And the same with the other people of this dimension," Peter explained,

"I guess that makes sense. Basically you're completely invisible to people who haven't met their double." Carlisle confirmed.

"Exactly"

Over the next two days, we began to get back into our day routines. One day Edward and Bella sat everyone down and announced that the were engaged. I was so happy for them. The house would be busy over the next five months, we would be planning a wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth's POV

Because of the recent engagement in the Cullen house, Kristen has managed to feel Bella's pain and worry about leaving her mother and Charlie, and Rob talked to Edward about how sad and awful his rebellion years were. Ashley spent time with Alice, and they talked about, Alice's life as a human. This earned us three charms in two days. We were now at 5 charm pieces and only needed 3 more. I knew we would get them all soon, and it would be sad to leave, but I also didn't want to leave them at the time when the wolves attack the Cullens in the Breaking Dawn book. Today was a quiet day a the Cullen house. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jackson, Rob, and Kellan had decided to have races around the forest areas of Forks, Alice, Ashley, Nikki, and Rosalie had gone shopping. Taylor was sleeping on the couch, and Peter and I were watching TV. It was too quiet.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked Peter. He smiled and stood up,

"Sure, I would love to." he said. We head outside and walked all around the Cullen territory. We walked side by side, arms swinging back and forth.

"Peter, do you think we should come back if we leave before the wolves fight the Cullens?" I asked.

"I think it would be the nice thing to do. They are helping all of us get home" he said, "Liz? Do you not want to go home?"

"I've been thinking about it, and Peter, here, its like a new start," I said,

"But Elizabeth, We're in a fantasy world, you can't find anyone here. You have to go home at some point" he said.

"I know, but there, I don't feel...like I'm wanted...by anyone," I said, looking down at the dirt. My hand swung past Peter's, but he caught it and held it tight,

"Liz, There is someone who wants you for themselves," Peter said. We stopped and he turned to look at me. I lifted my gaze to meet his,

"Who would want me?" I said, looking at him, wonder what answer he would come up with for a question that I knew had no answer.

"I do, Elizabeth. I want you for myself," he said to me, grabbing my other hand, as well.

"What?" I asked quietly, in disbelief. He wanted me. I was having a hard time believing all of this.

"I want to be with you Elizabeth, I always have," he pulled me close. I couldn't believe it. Esme was right about what she said.

"Your just saying that, Peter. Because if we don't get out of here, your just making sure I'll settle for you," I denied, looking down again. His hand came up, and lifted my head.

"Elizabeth, that's not why I want you. I want you, because your beautiful, and kind, and caring, and I love you for you." he told me.

"Peter, I really like you, but this isn't something I can do while we're here," I said to him, "and even if we do get back, your married," I added, and turned to start walking back to the house. He grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Do you see a ring?" he asked, me holding up his left hand, "Lizzie, I'm done with that marriage. I'm sick of her, the attitude, and the jealousy. Whether you want me or not, that marriage is a good as over, when we get back" he said. I didn't want to deal with this now, I turned to walk away again, and he caught me, "Will you at least promise me you'll think about it?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll think about it. I just...need time" I said before walking away leaving him standing there.


	10. Chapter 10

Esme's POV

Elizabeth came rushing through the door. I had been looking for her.

"Elizabeth," I said, concerned, as she didn't even stop to turn and look at me. She turned the corner to go downstairs,

"Not now, Esme," She said, running down the steps. Peter rushed through the door seconds later,

"Esme, did you see where Liz went?" he asked looking around, panicked.

"Down stairs," I said, " What happened?". He looked at me,

"It's a long story,"

"I think we've got time. It seemed as if she didn't want to talk to you," I said. He sat down on the couch, and put his head in his hands, then looked up at me, running his fingers through his hair.

"We when for a walk," he said,

"Is that it?" I asked. I knew there was more to it than just that but I wanted him to say that.

"I told her I loved her. And she just seem to get upset," he told me.

"Maybe you should let her be by herself for a while," I said to him. He looked at me with sad eyes, but agreed. "I'm sure it would be ok if you slept on the couch tonight," I offered. Clearly Elizabeth didn't want to be near him right now.

"Ok," he said, and a walked off to get him some blankets and a pillow. I came back and layed them on the couch for him, then excused myself.

I found my husband in his study, reading away at one of hiss medical books. He closed his book, and looked up when he saw me come in.

"Hello love," he said, and I sat down on the edge of his desk. He saw my faced and frowned, "What seems to be wrong?"

"Peter and Elizabeth, had and argument," I said. he pulled me in close.

"What was it about?"

"I'm not to sure. Peter said something to her, that upset her," I told him. He looked at me curiously,

"Do you think it had anything to do with the look he gave her the day the arrived?" he asked.

"You saw that too?" I said surprised.

"Yes. They always act, somewhat different around each other," He said. "Do you know what that's about?"

"Maybe," I teased, and tried to suppress a smile. It was always hard for me to keep secrets from Carlisle. He cocked an eyebrow,

"Esme?" he questioned me, "Spill it. Or else," he play threatened me.

"Or else what?" I asked, sassiness filling my tone. He didn't respond. Just wrapped his arms around me, and tickled me, while kissing the scar on my neck. I hate that he knew my weaknesses. God, this was torture. I tried to wiggle my way out, but his grip only tightened. I would have to endure his playful torture. A minute in, I couldn't take it, and a moan escaped my lips for a brief second, followed by a giggle. That scar was so sensitive, to the point were I couldn't stand it anymore. I just let the moans come. He released his grip on me, and I turned around, still in his arms,

"Ok, Ok, you win. I'll tell you," I said. Surrender was the only option, because tickling was purely to much. "Elizabeth said she loves Peter," I told him,

"What's so wrong with that?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"He's married. And has three kids," I explained to him.

"That could be a problem. Maybe you should talk to her," he suggested. I agreed. She need the comfort of someone, and her friends didn't understand, or even know what she was going through. I kissed my husband, and left him to his studies.

I pasted by Peter, who was now laying on the couch, watching TV. He watched me as I walked by and went downstairs.

Liz was sitting on the edge of her bed. I walked up and sat next to her. She was silent for a few moment, before looking at me,

"It's all just happening to fast, Esme" she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth's POV

Esme had come down stairs and sat next to me on my bed. I couldn't even talk, I was in so much shock over what Peter had said to me, I found the ability to talk to her.

"It just happening to fast, Esme"

She looked at me.

"Elizabeth, I don't understand why your avoiding Peter, but could we talk?" She asked. I turned and looked at her.

"Esme, I don't want to avoid him, I'm just not sure where my heart is in all of this,"

"I know for a fact that you love him. And there's no doubt he loves you back," she said,

"I know, its not that I don't want to be with him, its just right now is not a good time," I said, tears beginning to fill my eyes. "And I don't have any right to be in a relationship with him, when he's still married," I added, letting the tears come.

"What did he say while you guys were out," she asked.

"He said, if I wanted him or not, the marriage was over, because he's sick of her," I told her.

"Well then, why aren't you going after what you want now?" she asked, I thought about it for a minute. Why wasn't I? Peter wanted me and I wanted him. No one was here to stop me. I looked Esme in the eyes and pulled her into the tightest hug.

"How do you always know what to say?" I asked, letting her go.

"Its a maternal thing," she said, "You'll know it, one day"

"Thank you," I said. She stood up,

"You'd better get some sleep,"

"Night," I said as she disappeared up the stairs. i cleaned myself up and layed down on top of the quilt. i pulled out my phone and scrolled through my pictures. I stopped at a picture of Peter and I. I didn't take my eyes off of that picture until I started to drift off. I was almost asleep when I heard Peter come down the stairs. I shut my eyes completely, pretending to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lets shake up the POV a little**

* * *

Peter's POV

I came downstairs and saw Liz laying on the bed. I walked over, but she was asleep. I saw that she had her phone out, I gently took it from her hands, and looked at the screen. There was a picture, of her and I on it. I set her phone down, and bent over her, I kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear,

"I love you,". I went to stand back up straight again, but suddenly her arms snapped up and wrapped around my shoulders. She pulled me in and our lips met. It was like magic. This couldn't be happening. After a short moment, our lips parted, and she opened her eyes, sitting up in bed,

"I love you too," she said looking me deep in the eyes, and pulled me back in. I rolled onto the bed as we began making out. I lost track of how long we had been kissing for, when we suddenly broke apart. I sat back and looked at her,

"What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't say anything, she just knelt on the bed and threw her arms around me again, hugging me. Then she spoke,

"Yes, I'll go out with you". She let go of me and looked me in the eyes, gauging my reaction. I tried to think of sometime to say.

"Yes!" I shouted, throwing my arms above me head in victory. She was mine, all mine. I grabbed her and pulled her in for another long kiss. When we broke apart there were tears streaming down her face, but she was smiling and giggling. Tears of joy is what she was crying. In between her giggles, I wiped away her tears,

"I love you," she said,

"And I, you". We I pulled her in to kiss her again, but before our lips met, we were disturbed by a loud sobbing. I looked towards the stairs and then back to Elizabeth. I took her hand and we ran upstairs.

Nikki was sitting on the couch, next to Rosalie, who had her head in her hands, and Emmett's arm around her.

"It's just not fair" she sobbed, "My life was perfect" I exchanged a glance with Nikki, who's expressing said 'Not now, we're in the middle of a breakdown'. Then I saw tears begin to form in her eyes, and as her tear hit the floor, the moon light coming through the window was filling with gold sparkles. Liz looked over and stuck her hand into the glowing moon light. As the shimmering disappeared, there was a new charm in her hand. She smiled at me and ran to the coffee table, and placed the charm in the base. It sealed itself in. Only two more pieced needed. We were so close to getting home.

Rosalie eventually calmed down and the cast got read for bed. Elizabeth, Me, Carlisle, and Esme, sat in the living room talking. I was on one couch, talking to Carlisle, while Liz and Esme sat across from us on the other couch, chatting away. I caught Liz's attention and winked at her. That was her cue to make her and Esme leave. She said something to Esme and they both walked upstairs. I turned to Carlisle,

"Hey, Carlisle, I know this is weird question to ask, but would you mind telling me what your human life was like?" I asked. I saw his expression change.

"Well, I guess" he said, and I got comfortable. This would be a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Esme's POV

Elizabeth and I were in my studio, where everything for the wedding was beginning planned and put together. There were paper all over the room. We were talking about the seating plan and the guest list, when my keen sense of hearing picked up a whimper. I looked at Elizabeth, and then out the door,

"What on earth..?" I said. I stood up and rushed out of the room, downstairs. My heart tore at the sight of my husband. His head down, blonde hair falling in his face. I hear the same whimper again and rushed over, couching down so he would see me. He looked up at me and took in a deep breathe,

"Yes love?" he asked. I pushed the hair out of his face,

"What's wrong?" I asked him as his head began to fall again. He looked up at me again.

"Nothing is wrong, dear" he said, but knew darn well sometime was up. I looked over at Peter and read his expression, which clearly said 'Middle of a breakdown over his human life, here'. I looked back at my husband.

"Carlisle, its ok to be upset" I said, and pulled him to his feet. His head fell to my shoulder. Instinctively my arms wrapped around him, pulling him into my embrace.

"I know. But it just hurt to think about the past" he said. My grip on him tightened as his head turned, and his lips met my neck. Elizabeth came downstairs and saw us. She ran past us and picked up the newest charm on the floor, then took Peters hand and walked out the door. I let go of the moan that had been building up. His lips kissed my neck harder. I backed away from him, taking his hand, and led him to our safe place. The cottage hidden in the woods, far from the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth's POV

I had picked up the charm on the floor and then led Peter out of the house, knowing Esme and Carlisle would wan some time alone, I turned over my shoulder only seconds later to see them run off into the forest towards the direction of that old cottage. Gross, I thought to myself. I really shouldn't be thinking about that. Peter and I walked around on the deck, that ran the perimeter of the Cullens house. His hand linked with mine, we talked,

"Liz, why did you not want me at first?" Peter asked, breaking the silence between us. I thought about it and looked at him,

"Because It would have meant I was venerable."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"If I'm a venerable person, then I fall for anything, or anyone. And I can't be like that...Not again." I told him as tears started to form in my eyes. We sat down on a porch swing together and his arm wrapped around me.

"Liz, what do you mean, again?" He asked. I was going to tell him. He deserved to know.

"When I was in high school, I started going out with this guy. Back then I had always been a tough person, I never led my guard down, But my friend said if I kept this guard up, I would never get a boyfriend. So I let it down, just for one day. And I fell for this guy. We started going out and I never put the guard back up." I, unbuttoned my pyjama shirt and took it off, revealing my bra, but more importantly the scars that covered my back and stomach. Peter gasped and his eyes widened "He slapped me, punched me, beat me, and at one point got me so drunk at a party...that...I., well lets say I lost something I shouldn't have at that age..." I put my top back on and continued, "One day I managed to work up enough courage to hit him back, but in the end he dumped me. I was so ashamed of what happened that I found the guard and put it up again. Haven't taken it down since. But when I met you, I felt my guard crumbling again. And for three years it's gotten worse and worse. I finally decided that I could trust you completely and when you asked me out, my guard fell and every memory from high school came back. I just needed time to think before I answered your question," I told him. But this point I was crying into Peters chest. Both his arms wrapped around me, soothing me as I cried.

"Ssshhh, Lizzie, its ok. I would never do that to you. Ever... Is that the reason you've always been single?" he asked. I nod, not wanting to speak. "Oh Liz" Peter said. He squeezed me tighter. "Your not alone any more"


	15. Chapter 15

Esme's POV

I was laying next to me husband, cuddle in his embrace. We had spent to whole night, making love. I felt the need to after the emotional pain he had gone through the previous evening. I wrapped my self in a blanket, searching for my clothing. When vampires made love, it always ended strangely. In our case it always ended up with one of our undergarments on the chandelier. I looked up, and my bra was hanging from it. I reached up with one arm and pulled it down. Carlisle slipped his arms around me,

"You, my dear, are best, at cheering someone up," He said, and then nibbled seductively on my ear, pulling me back toward the bed.

"As much as I would love to, we really have to go back to the house." I said and continued getting dressed. We cleaned ourselves and the room up before leaving.

When we arrived back at the house, my children, minus Edward, were all sitting in the living room. All of the humans were there, except for Peter and Elizabeth.

"Good morning, love birds," Alice said with a smirk on her face, giving away that most of the family already knew what we had been doing.

"Good morning, Alice" I said in a serious tone. "Where are Peter and Elizabeth?"

"Still sleeping. They didn't go to bed until 2am" Jasper said. I slipped away from my husband and quietly walked downstairs. I saw them in bed. Peter still had his clothing on, but Elizabeth was in her pyjama's. Peter had his arm over Liz, who was snuggled up to his chest. I felt a warm feeling of happiness. Had my advice worked? Did she get what she had wanted? I smiled and snuck back upstairs. I went into the kitchen, and began to cook something for the humans, when Elizabeth came bounding in. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying, but she had a smile on her face. What was up with her?


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth's POV

I had awoke in Peter's arms. I loved how he held me and didn't want it to end. I closed my eyes again and snuggled closer. I heard footsteps on the stairs and opened one eye just a little. I saw Esme come down the stairs, look over towards us, smile, and then head back upstairs. I waited until her footsteps disappeared before I rolled out of Peters arms and followed her up the steps

I found her in the kitchen, cooking.

"Good morning" I said in a cheery voice, "How was your night?" I said with a wink. Esme looked up from her cutting board,

"Really?! Does everyone have to know about my sex life," She said with exasperation. I laughed. Poor Esme, no privacy what so ever. She looked back down. "My night was fine, how about yours?" she asked with a regular tone again.

"Fine" I said. She set down her knife and looked back up at me,

"I couldn't help but notice how you and Peter were sleeping this morning. Did you take my advice?" she asked.

"Sort of. He told me he wanted to be with me, and asked me out, but I had to think about it. I said yes," I told her. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Well congrats," she said.

"Thank you" I said before leaving the kitchen. I went back down stairs and Peter was still asleep. I cleaned myself up. and got dressed, I put on a pair of jeans, and a white thick sweater shirt, I left my hair down but combed it out. I didn't put any make up on. I bent over Peter, and gently shook him awake. He groggily sat up.

"Liz. What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"11 am" I said. He moved his hands and looked at me, then smiled.

"I love you," he said before getting out of bed and freshening up.

"I love you too" I said as he walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Later that evening, Peter and I were sitting on the couch. I had my legs across his as we sat and watched a movie with everyone else. We hadn't told anyone that we were going out yet, and Nikki kept giving me funny looks as I snuggled up to Peter and fell asleep.

I was awaken by silent sobbing coming from Jasper. Jackson was sitting there next to him, talking, and Alice's arms were holding her mate, while everyone else still was watching the movie, trying not to interrupt. They both had extremely pained looks on their faces. The glint of the moon light that peered through the clouds caught my attention, and the small amount that managed to get through the window, glowed with sparkles. I quickly got up, awaking Peter in the process, and grabbed the piece of moon charm before it hit the ground. Everyone turned their attention to me. I rushed over to the coffee table and knelt down. Everyone gathered round as I put the final piece in place. The piece together created to Cullen crest. The piece sealed itself in and began to glow, brighter, brighter, until it was to hard to look at and everyone had to turn their faces. The light finally faded and the base that once looked like a picture frame, was now a solid gold color. the edge of the frame was thick and all around the edge had 17 indents in it, almost like if you were to place a finger there on each one. Above each indent there were the names of each person. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Elizabeth, Peter, Ashley, Jackson, Kellan, Nikki, Robert, Kristen, and Taylor. On the table there was a note next to the frame/base thing. I picked it up and read it:

_Dear Twilight Cast and Cullen Family,_

_I'm so glad you have found all of the piece. You are now able to return home. But there are a few things you much do and know before you may return home. Please follow the steps and then continue to read as you do so._

_Step 1): Each person must place their index finger over the indent on the frame. Place your finger on the indent with you name above it. Something will happen._

Everyone moved to their spot. Esme was next to me and Peter next to Carlisle, and so on. We all placed our fingers on our indent. The crest began to glow a little and gold chains leaked out of it. I looked down at mine and Esme's wrists. The chain crawled up my finger, and wrapped itself in a figure eight around mine and Esme's wrist. The same happened with every other pair. But just around Taylors wrist once. The middle of the chain for each pair broke apart. The ends of each break molded themselves into a charm and from my wrist dangled a gold chain bracelet with the Cullen crest charm on it. I examined the charm and on the backside 'Elizabeth' was engraved. Esme's had her name on it, and everyone else's had theirs. All the girls had a charm bracelet and every boy had a solid gold watch, with the Cullen crest on the face of the clock, and the name underneath. I lifted the paper and continued:

_These bracelets and watches are your way of getting from one dimension to the next. Just hold the crest to the moon light, and you will be transported._

_Now I must tell you sometime that you may not like,_

I looked up from the note. Everyone's eyes had filled with worry, concern, of fear.

_Because you have been here for so long, the twilight cast now possess immortality, like the Cullen's._

Everyone gasped as I said that,

"Keep reading" Peter urged. I looked back down and read.

_Here's how it works:_

_You will return home to the exact moment you left. You may come and go into a universe as you please. (Note: The people of the Twilight universe will not be able to see the Twilight cast, except for the Cullen's. And the people of the Earth universe will not be able to see the Cullens, except for the Twilight cast.) __**For the twilight cast**__, When in your universe, you will age, and when you "die" you will be transported back here and you must stay here for 30+ years, you may go home after the people who were at your funeral, die themselves. This process will continue to repeat over again, until you are killed in the twilight universe. Every time you are in the twilight universe, your body will return to its form that it is in today, and back again when you return home. You will have all human traits while in the Earth dimension, and all vampire traits while in the twilight world. _

_If you do not wish to have immortality, please place your transporter back in the base, and you will be transported home immediately,_

I looked at everyone and no one put their Transporter back. We all loved each other and the idea of immortality was awesome. We would stay together forever. I continued,

**_For the Cullen's_**_, you shall retain all of you vampiric traits, But while in the Earth dimension, you with still have to feed. Dying (burning) in the Earth universe will send you back here. _

_If you do not want to be able to travel between universes, place your transporter back now._

None of the Cullen's placed theirs back,

_Tips: You may use the other universe as a 'safe house' if you dimension should experience a crisis._

_Bonus: Girls; open the charms and you may communicate with your double. Boys; flip open the face of the watch to communicate with you double._

_Its like between universe video chatting. You will only be able to hear each other, and anyone in the opposite universe who has a Transporter.._

_I look forward to seeing what you all choose. Congratulations, and Good Luck._

_Sorry about all of this, _

_Twilight Universe._

I set the note down on the table and everyone's faces were filled with disbelief.

"So that's it. We have immortality if we leave with a bracelet." Ashley said.

"I guess so" I said, looking over at her. Then Peter put his arm around me.

"So I guess we go home now," He said. Everyone looked out the window and then back at Peter then to me,

"I guess we do,"

* * *

We all stood outside the Cullen house,

"We will all be sure to visit soon" I said, looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"I hope you do. we'll have so much to talk about after the wedding" Esme said. Everyone hugged goodbye. Esme puled me into a hug, "Be sure to chat everyday?" she asked to make sure. I nodded,

"Won't miss a single call" I promised. I hugged Carlisle and Then walked over to Peter putting my arms around him,

"Ready to go home babe?" he asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. " Ashley said, "Babe?" I looked at her,

"Yea, we'll talk when we get back" I said, and then looked back at Esme who was smiling at me, "Bye," I said. She waved back, as did everyone else. I looked up at Peter, "Ready" I said, and we pulled up our sleeves. The moonlight hit our crests and then just like the first time, everything went black...

* * *

I woke up in the parking lot, on top of Peter. I stood up and everyone around me did to. What all happened had hit us. Kristen looked at me,

"Were we really just in the Twilight universe?" she asked. I pulled up my sleeve and saw a glint of gold, then quickly pulled my sleeve back down.

"Yep, we were," I confirmed. Peter wrapped his arm around me again,

"I think we should head back to my trailer," he said to everyone,

"Yea, so we can talk about what's going on between you two," Nikki said. I giggle, as we all walked to Peter's trailer.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter's POV

We got back to my trailer, and we talked about every single thing that happened. Nikki, Ashley, and Kristen were having to much fun calling Liz and I Lizter, all night. Eventually everyone left, and it was just Elizabeth and I. We sat snuggled up on the couch, We flipped open our Transporters, and were met with the faces of Carlisle and Esme.

"I see you made it home safely" Esme said.

"Yes, we're good," Liz said to her. We talked to The two of them for a while before they had to go. We set our transporters on the table. Liz found a romantic movie on TV but we had the volume down low and were talking the whole time. She exhaled deeply and relaxed. I lowered my lips to her neck and kissed it. She moaned a little, and then I looked up at her,

"I want you" I said seductively. She looked back at me,

"Then take me," She whispered in my ear. And that's what I did. I made love to that woman. And it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

**Authors Note: Don't worry this isn't the end there will be more chapters if you would like me to continue the story. Just comment if you want me to keep going. I would love more reviews to see how I did with this. **

**- I ship lizter**


End file.
